


The Curious Adventure of the Wandering Dormouse

by hopefilledlies



Series: Wonderland AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Traits, First Meetings, Gen, Travel, Wonderland AU, himiko literally just wants to sleep, only tagging characters with speaking roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: All Himiko wants is to sleep, but to sleep, she needs to find a safe spot first. It takes a bit too much effort, in her opinion.





	The Curious Adventure of the Wandering Dormouse

Himiko was rather comfortable, curled up in the center of a pansy. It wasn’t the dark, enclosed familiarity of the sideways watering can she had been raised in, but it was cosy in a new way. 

Unfortunately, her blissful snoozing had been interrupted by someone with large petals sprouting from their head, the colour matching the petals Himiko was dozing on.

“H-Hey, that’s my bed you’re sleeping on!” The being huffed, tense. Himiko whined quietly as she pulled herself into a sitting position, pollen sticking to her ears and hair as she rose. 

The apparent owner of the bed flushed lightly, gasping as she sat up. “Oh my goodness, you’re so cute! What kind of genus are you?”

“Genus?” Himiko mumbled, clearly confused as she shook her head, watching the pollen float down around her. Once her brain caught up with the question, Himiko cleared her throat, stretching her arms. “I’m a mouse. Not just any mouse - a hazel dormouse!” 

“A mouse? I’ve never heard of that genus before! And you’re so cute too!” Her companion chittered, reaching out to play with her ears. Himiko flinched, hunching away with a frown. At the very least, the other had the decency to look ashamed. “Oh, sorry! I should have asked before touching your petals. What’s your name?”

“Himiko Yumeno.”

“Well, Himiko! I’m Tenko Chabashira, it’s great to meet you. I’m a pansy.” Tenko seemed a bit frantic, but otherwise not very threatening. She smiled, glancing around at the other nearby flowers. “Where’s your bed? I’ll walk you back.”

The mouse’s brows furrowed. “I don’t have one.” Her mother had deemed her old enough to leave, and so she had been off to find her own watering can. 

“Oh!” Tenko almost seemed to light up at that, which was the opposite of the reaction Himiko thought she would receive. “Then you can stay with me!”

And for a few weeks, she did. Tenko was excitable and protective of the garden, but was otherwise nice. She complimented and doted on Himiko, though the mouse found it all overbearing, especially considering the fact she wanted to doing nothing more than sleep.

Unfortunately, the rest of the flowers in the garden weren’t as accepting as Tenko. Himiko may be sleepy, but she wasn’t deaf. She heard their whispers.

Many saw right through Tenko’s delusion that Himiko was a flower, but even worse, many thought of Himiko as a weed come to corrupt their little pansy.

Perhaps they weren’t completely wrong. After all, dormice did occasionally eat flowers, but it wasn’t exactly Himiko’s food of choice. They were too leafy for her taste.

Because of this, Himiko eventually found herself prodded awake by a dark red rose, who demanded she leave while Tenko wasn’t home. 

And, just barely motivated by the death glares the other flowers were shooting her and still half asleep, she did. A small part of her missed Tenko, and the odd warmth and shelter the flower offered when she cuddled up to her, but a bigger part of her was sure it was about time she left.

So the mouse set off, as she had before, to find a place to sleep. 

_

The forest of grass and mushrooms was large to her, and the dullness of the surroundings just made her exhausted as she dragged her feet.

It took many hours of mindless scurrying for her to stumble upon a black caterpillar, laying across a mushroom with hookah in hand and a weird mask over his mouth, opening allowing him to exhale smoke. Himiko pondered eating the caterpillar, but decided against it. Her mother had fed her caterpillar once, and the taste had been disgusting. She wasn’t that desperate.

Besides, she was unexperienced when it came to hunting, and the smoke the other exhaled would put her at a disadvantage. That wasn’t even mentioning the offputting aura surrounding this particular caterpillar.

So, in a huff of annoyance, Himiko slunk past the mushroom and continued on her way.

_

It took her a few days of sleeping under mushrooms and in haphazardly dug burrows, before she found herself in a relatively new location.

Himiko wanted to rejoice when she spotted trees ahead of her, and she would, if she hadn’t been so tired out by the travel. Tree roots were good to burrow in, and a forest would mean less light! 

The mouse hurried towards the woods, scampering as fast as a fatigued mouse could. As she wandered, the temperature shifted from warm to cold, and as she began to tread on a dirt path, she could swear she felt eyes on her.

There were fewer trees than she expected, in a variety of colours and shades. Himiko squinted, wondering which looked the most comfortable. She didn’t want to burrow under a skinny tree, because that would hardly offer protection from this growing cold.

The mouse huffed, growing more frustrated as she crossed her arms. All she had wanted was somewhere to sleep!

Eventually she settled on a pastel red tree with a thick trunk, too lazy to burrow and deciding to just flop down at the roots, curling her tail around herself.

Himiko was close to falling asleep when a voice echoed around her. 

“Ooh, look! A mousie mouse!”

She wanted to groan at the childish speech, peeling an irritated eye open only to freeze at the sharp grin in front of her. Before she could react, a clawed hand had snared her tail and lifted her from the ground, leaving her to dangle in the air. 

She whined, kicking her legs and watching as what could only be a cat materialise in front of her. To this, she only wiggled harder. Himiko may sleep away a lot of her life, but she still liked living.

“Let me go! Leave me alone!” She squeaked furiously, which only cause the cat’s grin to grow.

“Hey, I’m not gonna eat you. Yet.” Himiko groaned at the ominous statement, starting to feel lightheaded from being hung upside down and still unhappy with being disturbed. “I just wanted to warn you! You seem new here.”

The mouse squinted, slowing her struggling. “Warn me about what?”

“The creatures, obviously!” The cat replied chippily, and although he still grinned, his tone grew worried. “They’re so awful, y’know? I can’t even begin to describe how horrible they are, how cruel! It’s so traumatising! Oh- with how small you are, they’d squash you in an instant!” 

He choked on a sob, bending down to release the mouse rather unceremoniously before disappearing. Himiko let out a huff of discomfort as she collided with the ground.

“That’s definitely a lie!” She yelled into the open air, though she wasn’t actually sure. More so, she hoped it was a lie.

“Not at all!” A disembodied voice replied. “I can’t lie. My collar catches any of my lies in my throat!”

Himiko curled up and drifted to sleep, only briefly remembering the fact that she hadn’t seen any sort of collar on the cat. 

_

When she awoke, she felt much warmer and a lot more comfortable.

Himiko was almost tempted to go back to sleep, but was disrupted by the muffled rattling of china somewhere nearby. She sighed, sitting up and looking around in confusion. This was clearly not where she fell asleep, and as the smell of tea hit her nose, she realised where she was instead.

A teapot.

How could she be in a teapot? Well, obviously someone moved her, but who? The cat?

Begrudgingly, she pulled herself up and slowly pushed the lid of the teapot up so she could peek outside.

She was met with the sight of a large, rectangular table, covered in a variety of cups, plates and teapots, many of which had newly painted patterns.

Her eyes landed on a girl with silver hair and brown skin, a large top hat on her head. The girl in question was in the middle of painting half a teacup when her eyes flickered upwards at the sound of movement.

“Aha! You’re awake!” 

The girl wore a stunning smile, eyes shining as she got up to lift up Himiko’s pot and gain level eye contact. “I found you in the forest! You looked cold, and I had a teapot to spare, so I brought you back here. Wonderful, isn’t it? Atua is so smart!”

Himiko pressed her face into the edge of the teapot. This new person seemed nice enough, and she definitely preferred her to the cat. (Though, at this moment, she could only hope this ‘Atua’ wasn’t the cat). The teapot was also quite cosy.

“Mm...can I stay here?” She yawned, still waking up. The other’s eyes lit up, similar to the way Tenko’s would yet somehow different.  
“Of course, of course! My name is Angie Yonaga, but most people call me the Hatter. What about you?”

“Himiko Yumeno. I’m a mouse. Not just any mouse - a hazel dormouse!”

A teapot was close enough to a watering can anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not particularly sure with how I feel with this fic if I’m being completely honest but,,,we’re here noW
> 
> This is part of the Wonderland AU I’m developing! If you’re interested, make sure to check out my tumblr @lavendrrabbitholes


End file.
